Fox Explains Himself
Okay, so let's explain ourselves here. As a good author always does, I will begin with Chapter the First You're probably wondering who I am, right? Why I am here? What I am doing while I am here? Well, are you? Just for fucking fun Yes I am No I am not You were hoping I would put a joke option in there, weren't you? So that you could evade the question and try to be funny? Well I didn't put a fucking joke in there, did I? Did I? Yes No (you bastard) You might think I am just a weird person on the Internet, but I am not. Or am I? Am I a fucking weird person on the Internet? Yes No Maybe so But enough with the polls. Who am I? I am a...well, it's hard to explain. But wait, I already did. It's on my fucking profile page. Everything about me...why, then, did I make this page? For a joke, perhaps? Or maybe so I could feel special, and included. Yes, that's why I wrote this page... Well, no, it's not. I wrote this page because I was making a different kind of page originally, but I deleted the work. Then I renamed it, figuring I would write a cool backstory of some sort on it later. But I can't, I just draw a blank. No cool backstory. It's all been done before... Hasn't it? If I wrote about how I am a space-angel-fox thingy, then I would sound like a weird 12 year-old girl, right? Or what if I was a weird space-angel-fox-thingy? Have you considered that the truth is, that... I am? I am. Am I? Am I? Am I? Am I? Okay, enough alternating italics to shift emphasis on words. I am. Kind of... It's hard to explain, I guess. Especially when I have to talk to humans like you. Chapter the Twoth I was born a long time ago, really. I have lost count. It is not as if in the place you call "space", time is the same. We measure things differently up there. As a matter of fact, your calendar is rather inaccurate, all things considered. Is your calendar crap? Yes it is No, it is not I have only been to the planet you call "Earth" a few times. I like to check in on little humanity when I am bored of walking around the rest of the Galaxy. As a matter of fact, I hardly spend any time in the Milky Way at all. Humans seem to think of Earth and the Milky Way as the center of the Universe. But really, they aren't. The Milky Way, in fact, is far inferior to Andromeda, which is really nice this time of year. I have spent most of my 5,000 year-long existence in space. You think space is cold, but to me Earth is really very hot. It takes some getting used to, the Earth's atmosphere...Category:Wiki Users Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:User backstories Category:FoxofJudyFoster